Its a dog's life
by Yourfriedlyneighboorhood
Summary: Leun, a wolf Faunus is finally taking the necessary steps to flee the White Fang, and find a new life in Vale.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, or any of its characters. All rights from Rwby go to their respective owners._**

 ** _Author's note: First Fanfic I post to this site. I will aslo be uploading it to Archiveofourown soon. Any feedback is highly appreciated._**

First Chapter: Here lies the wolf

He woke up at the crack of dawn, ears twitching to the sound of trees' rustling. He was in the middle of a forest, someplace he did not remember, or did not want to remember. He wanted to forget everything, his time in the White Fang, the people he killed in their name…in the name of 'equality'. He chuckled at the word. There was nothing 'equal' about killing countless innocent people, raiding villages for supplies, stealing from companies that would surely want them dead afterwards. He sat up and looked around.

"Shit, its cold" He mumbled to himself. No answer, not like he expected one.

There was a stream near his camp, so he decided to bathe, he smelled like a wet mutt. He was lucky not many Grimm prowled the area, so he could take his time. He was walking towards the stream before he heard something that caught his attention. He crouched and used his semblance to muffle any sound he would make otherwise, he could also become completely invisible, but he decided not to for the time being. He followed the sound of the commotion. It lead him to his camp. Moving beside some tall bushes to hide himself from view, he started to eavesdrop.

"Why haven't you found her yet?!" A tall red haired Faunus asked, practically yelling

"She has left no trace to be followed, sir!" A White Fang member replied, he seemed scared at the sudden outburst from the red haired Faunus.

"That's not possible!" He yelled back "Have you searched along the train tracks thoroughly?" He asked, a bit more calmly this time.

"Yes, sir." The other individual replied.

"Fuck…where are you Blake?" He said, thinking out loud most likely. "Have our scout go further into the forest, and let me know if something comes up, Blake or otherwise" He ordered "Dismissed."

With that the Faunus left, leaving the officer to his thoughts. The eavesdropper started to lose interest quickly, nothing of import to him. He might have wanted to find out something interesting, instead he finds his commanding officer, Adam, is using a lot of resources that could be put to better use, to try and find some deserted girl.

"I would leave too, if I had the chance…" He sighed.

"Interesting, Leun the Wolf, wanting to leave the White Fang. Did you know you have one of the fluffiest tails I have ever seen?" Almost on cue a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Bite me" Leun replied bitterly "You would too." He stated, not losing his composure

"Sure would, bud. A lot of people here would, you just need to help us, and we can be home free." He said, wearing a mischievous grin.

"Yeah? And for how long, hm?" He asked "How long do you think you and your little group would survive out there on your own, before Adam would set his lackeys on you? A week, maybe even less." Deep down Leun wanted to agree, say he would help them escape the White Fang. Like that one girl Adam was obsessing over, but he knew they would die within a week, and if not that, then they would be tortured or worse.

"We can manage, having you, Cali, and Bron would certainly help. The two of them are already on board. All that's left is you." He said, his face going serious.

Leun had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. He wanted to leave, he wanted to say 'fuck you' to the White Fang, and leave it behind. However he knew it wasn't that easy. Even if they pulled through and avoided getting killed, where would they go? Had Ron even thought about that? Had any of them?

"Where would you go if 'we' escaped?" Leun asked.

"Vale" He responded without hesitation "Blake, you know, the girl that left a month ago? Yeah, she sent a letter, she says that the headmaster of Beacon is accepting people that have combat experience. It's a school, basically, they train huntsmen. I know what you're thinking; what if he learns about our past? How are we sure we won't be discriminated thanks to our Faunus heritage?" He stopped, and looked a Leun.

"That's among the various things I would like to know, yes." He said, processing all the info that was being dumped into his brain.

Ron started again "Blake's pretty trustworthy. So we can trust her, but I know that won't be enough to convince you. So I'm going to say this; they know about her past, at least the headmaster does, and they couldn't give less shits if they tried." And with that, he hoped Leun would come around.

Leun was stuck in thought once more, not knowing what to say. He wanted to decline, for fear of his life, for fear of seeing the people he cared about dyeing at his feet. He wanted to turn tail and run, like he had many times before. Everything his brain was telling him was 'no', but if they decided to stop asking him for help, and just left on their own, then he would be alone again, he didn't want that. He knew that eventually he would die. There was no two ways about it, but if he was going to die it was going to be on his terms and not out on some White Fang 'mission'.

"Fuck it" He said, with serious determination burning in his golden eyes. "I'm in."

Ron's face adopted a victory smirk "We should meet here by this time tomorrow" With that he left Leun to his thoughts.

Leun started walking away, his tail swaying behind him left and right. "You really that excited?" Leun faced up to see the person who was speaking. It was Uri, a rabbit Faunus that had joined the White Fang around the same time Ron did.

"I guess" He shrugged and continued walking, Uri tagged along for the rest of the way to their barracks.

"You know" She started "Not to be mean, or anything, but you kinda smell"

"Oh, yeah…" He said sniffing himself "I was going to the stream before Ron caught me" He wanted to avoid the topic of him eavesdropping on Adam, as minor as the info might have been, he could get in serious trouble if word were to spread. Not that he didn't trust Uri to keep secrets, but better safe than sorry.

"Isn't that water way too cold this early in the morning?" She asked, genuinely curious at how Leun even dared bathe with the water from the stream in the early hours of the morning.

"I guess, but I prefer suffering through some cold water for twenty minutes, than smell like a decaying corpse the rest of the day." He said jokingly

This earned a giggle from Uri "Welp, I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

"Sure thing, Uri" They both waved goodbye and Leun made for the stream.

The water was ridiculously cold, as Uri had said, but at least Leun could be sure he looked and smelled decent. He dressed up in his usual black jacket, tail going all the way down to the back of his knees, with purple lining around the entirety of the fabric. He carried with him a sword sheathed diagonally on his back called 'Asta'. It was heavy, but looked like it could be easily swung without much effort. The length of the blade was covered in runes, and was sharper than a Deathstalker's pincers. He also had a dagger he called 'Snow', it had a thin cable he would use as leverage to control where Snow was thrown. The cable extended quite a ways, but he usually used it quickly and effectively a short distance away from the target. Leun had made Asta and Snow himself, with the help of a human named Alex who was now but a distant image in Leun's thoughts.


End file.
